Respective Thoughts: Team Ryuzaki vs. Team 13
The Hell Tournament was shaping up to be at the very least entertaing thought the man whom seemed to be the leader of Team Ryuzaki. So far two battles had gone by, and now it was there turn. The man had no intention of losing now. He turned to look at his teammates. He skipped over the woman who he first looked at; knowing her skill without a doubt. He instead settled on the other three; the ones whom they had picked up along the way that they had trained with and honed to razor sharp blades. First was Rin; her skills as a fighter were undoubted. Then came Emi; she wasn't here to fight, but her purpose had become apparent quickly after they had read the rules of the game. Last was Noboru; his skills were somwhere inbetween Emi's and Rins, but he was sure to be helpful in the battle to come. All were relaxed but alert; waiting for their call to fight. The man turned to look at the competition for this round; known as Team 13 they were apparently a band of what remained of the Kawahiru; apparently the survivors of Kamui's massacre. The man sighed slightly and stood up; arms crossed. He had gotten up when he noticed the proctor, Koyuki, get up to announce the next match. He had been right in this assumption, "And now, for our next match, Team Ryuzaki vs. Team 13! The rules are the same; best 3 of 5 wins, one on one matches!" The man turned his head and looked at Rin; signalling her to start them off. With a nod and smile, she hopped up onto the stage; hand resting on one of her sheathed blades. She said nothing; though whether people would figure out she was mute or not was unsure. The team's leader spoke for her; directing his words at Team 13, "Sorry, Rin can't talk; but if should could she'd probably tell you her name and ask who will fight her." The members of Team 13 appear as if they came from outta thin air as the smallest member steps forward. "Names Harusame Kawahiru and ill be your opponent Rin, lets go" he says unsheathing his blade and using flash steps to attack. Rin drew one of her blades and twirled; blocking the attack from behind. With her free hand she grabbed her other wazikashi as well; stabbing at Harusame while he was held by her other blade. Due to his anticipation of a counter attack, the stab was blocked by his Spirit armor by hardening his vast spiritual pressure at the point of contact, he smirks and jumps back and murmurs a kido spell. "Hado #4 Byakurai!" he calls out as he fires a bolt of lightning from his left hand while chanting a quick incantation for a bakudo. "Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!, Bakudo #61 Rikujōkōrō!" he says to bind her in place. Rin was unable to recite Kido, but this didn't hold her back at all; launching off Hado #88, Hiryugekizokushintenraiho at full strength; her lightning attack completely overpowered Harusame's, and also moved alot faster too; reaching the Kawahiru before he could even react. Harusame quickly draws out his hollow mask and blocks the attack with his bare hands, sending it behind him effortlessly. "Nice but what about the bakudo?" he says as she is locked in by the Rikujōkōrō spell and he charges a cero that is a brilliant azure color. "Now vanish" he says in his menacing double voice Rin brought her blade's together at their ends; spinning them as they lengthened. As she stopped her blade was revealed to have taken the form of a Yume bow; a quiver had appeared on her back. Drawing an arrow she knocked her bow and fired off an incredibly speedy arrow; fast enough that Harusame could not dodge or block. The arrow hit Harusame's mask and caused it to shatter. The Cero, no longer charged by hollow energy, exploded; launching the Vizard off the stage and caused him to hit a wall. The wind knocked out of him, he slumped. Haru gets up and reforms his mask now completely mad at this lowly girl. "Your dead meat girl, Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired Hado #91 Senjū Kōten Taihō!" He says as he fires several spears of light that are all fired towards the same focal point, Rin's heart. "DIE!" Rin quickly launched her own Senjū Kōten Taihō; the beams aimed on the exact opposite course crashed into each and blew up. While she was at it, Rin allowed a surge of reiatsu to spring forth. It was partially draining, but it removed the Kido binding her movement. Harusame marveled at the fact that this girl blew up his 2nd hado spell without the incantation. He charges another cero and fires it instantly. Rin shot Hado #58, Tenran at the Cero; the whirlwind that came forth tore apart the Cero, before continuing on directly at Haru. While doing so she pointed to the Proctor that had been counting down from 10 because Haru was out of the arena because of the explosion; she had reached 2. Haru rapidly uses shunpo to get back just as the Procter hit .5 seconds. "Cheap trick girl" he calls out as his anger takes over and hollow armor covers his body as he becomes a berserk beast. "Roar!" he yells as he uses sonido to appear in rins face and he grabs her neck slamming her into the ground and with his other hand he charges a cero that juts by charging fill the area with a dense aura of power. Rin smiles slightly as she is slammed down. Haru suddenly finds his arms and hands bound by chains of reiatsu bound to the floor; restricting his movement as it drags into the ground; causing him to be pulled and latched to the ground. The cero still being charged in Haru's hands is suddenly ended by Rin stepping on it with a hard stomp; curshing down on his hand and possibly breaking bone. As Haru is now down on the ground, the countdown starts again. 8''' Harusame while still in a berserk mode opens his mouth and charges a cero, this one at full power he stares at Rin with the intent to kill as his predatory instincts have taken over as he fires the cero at her, the arena is ripped apart as it flies at her. '''6 Rin dropped low for a moment and right before the moment of impact she jumped with all her might; fueling the jump with her spiritual pressure. She then zipped into Shunpo; loosing at least 20 arrows in a wide spread from multiple angles; all aimed at Harusame. 4''' Harusame's brother Sengetsu steps in and calls the match withdrawing his brother, using a kido spell to reverse the transformation, as he does this a light comes on the score board to say that Team Ryuzaki has won the 1st round, Harusame passes out and round two has started with Kasumi stepping up to battle the 2nd battler from this team. Round 2 "Bring it on, you may have defeated the runt, but try me on for size" Kasumi says confidently. Rin returned to her team; the fight had been somewhat draining. But she turned down any help and simply sat down and closed her eyes; lightly napping. Team Ryuzaki's leader considered whom should go next. He had heard some rumors as to Kasumi's power, but nothing more. Still, one who boasts and insults their own teammate might as well be taught a lesson; even if it was in good sport. He turned to Noboru. Noboru had managed to figure out for himself he had been going next; a good thing considering they needed to function well as a team. He hopped onto the ring. He kept his hands at his side; saying in answer to Kasumi's boast, "Get on with it then." Kasumi quickly unsheathes her sword and usies flash steps to launch her attack, "Reflect, Shèngyuèjìng!" she utters as her katana changes into an elegant blade. Noboru drew his blade but did not release; remaining deathly quiet. Instead he charged at Kasumi; clashing blades with her and pushing her back through brute strength. It wasn't in the least bit elegant, but it was effective; as he pressed his blade against her own, Team Ryuzaki's leader felt a sudden burst of spiritual pressure with Noboru's blade; cutting down and managing to slowly slice into Kasumi's blade. The leader grinned; he had pressed his entire team to learn to at least control their power to the degree to use sudden bursts; it was very effective for gaining the edge. Kasumi smiles as Hēi yèjìng activates and a barrier made of spiritual energy repels. "Hēi yèjìng is my perfect defense, nothing not even a Gran Rey Cero can break it" she says as she recites the incantation to a kido. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens, Hado number Sixty-Three, Sōren Sōkatsui!" she say firing it at him as her barrier was put down. Noboru was deceptively fast; with perfect timing he stabbed his blade in; Kasumi's barrier going down right as it became a danger. Distracted by her attack's recital and need to aim, Noboru ducked as he struck; aiming his sword upward slightly. Noboru was still grazed along his breath; sucking in breath as he felt the attack cut into his flesh. Still, it was nothing more than a flesh wound; his spine had been spared thankfully. Kasumi would get much more than a flesh wound if Noboru had any say in it. Both of their attacks hit at about the same attack; once Noboru's blade met flesh Kasumi might as well have had no barrier at all. His blade entered and began to slice through more and more of the shinigami's gut. Kasumi, cut by this attack simply uses flash steps to gain some distance as she holds her gut where she was stabbed. "i guess i have to use '''that attack" and as she says this she activates her final shikai ability Rì shí Lè yuán and an invisable ring of reishi encircles an area of 6 feet around her, and within this ring time starts to flow backwards and her wound rewinds to before it happened. "whew that took alot outta me" she admits and deactivates her power. "Your good, you got me while using the kido and dropping my barrier now evade this" and as she says this she fires 3 different hado spells without the incantations "Hado number 4, Byakurai, Hado number 31 Shakkahō , Hado number 32 Ōkasen" she says without hesitation. Noboru stabbed his blade into the ground and jumped onto it; jumping on it as well to gain air; avoiding the attacks. The attacks hit his blade, but it did not break. Noboru was still in midair, and pulled from within the folds of his robe another weapon; a chinese chain whip. He lashed out with it; despite Kasumi's barriers. The chain did not cut Kasumi, but it did wrap around her. Encircling her entire upper torso, Kasumi could no longer move her arms. With a mighty tug he sent her flying off the stage and into a wall. Kasumi now fed up with this calls out one solitary word. "Bankai!" and as she says this the chain is shattered and she is surrounded by spirit energy and her sword dissolves into a jewel that flies into the sky breaking into 3 pieces and becoming her bankai weapons as the barrier is created trapping them inside an area of about 10 feet. The glowing kasumi is spliit 3 ways and becomes 3 different bodies each representing a different aspect of her shikai. "You have really pissed me off" says Valor Kasumi who is holding the Kusanagi, "So now you shall face our might" Wisdom Kasumi states as she holds a shield with the Yata no Kagami within it, as "Now have at thee" says Benevolence Kasumi who is wearing a necklace made of the Yasakani no Magatama. Noboru smirked; Kasumi had just spent her entire time releasing her zanpakuto and chatting; having been out of the arena the entire time. Noboru retrieved his blade and sheathed it as the countdown came to zero; signifying the loss. Sengetsu hold up his hand and calls his team withdrawal. "I just dont care anymore" he states as he opens a garganta to leave, his team follows as they forfeit the final round. Ryuzaki's leader smiled as the match ended; true the tactics had been somewhat underhanded, but they had won. The entire team had agreed that it was best to win in this manner than show their hand so early into the tournament; they now had an edge, however small. The entire team walked into the stands; awaiting the next match.